Italy
Tim Pricing SIM card: around 10€ '''(with 5€ balance) Calls from 0.08€ to 0.16€ / min depending on the plan Further notes on the internet packs The activation took a few minutes when I bought the 10€ TIM microSim card at the International Airport of Rome (in November 2011). It was for 1 hour call and a very reasonable data limit for Internet (I did not reach the limit for my 5 days stay). You can buy more hours in the street (you could not add additional hours using their Internet service and your visa or paypal!). You are allowed to share the 3g connection (tethering is allowed) and use the wifi generated by your smartphone to connect your laptop to the Internet. TIMxSMARTPHONE option in two flavors, one for blackberry and one for any other smartphone. You can activate it on any voice sim, 2€ per week 250MB of traffic. details here: http://www.tim.it/consumer/c56088/i56323/o104022/tariffa.do TIMxSmartphone 2€ per week 250MB of traffic over quota will be 1€ for 40MB (not for iphone nor blackberry), after the first 40MB overquota (overquota is probably an outdated option) price is 0,05 € cents per KB (50cent per MB). TIMxSmartphone Blackberry 2€ per week 250MB 200MB of traffic over quota price is 0,6 € cents per KB. Default data rate 3G Tethering not allowed Note If you need more than 250 MB, use a different plan (you cannot buy more data of this package if you used 250MB in less than one week). It worked also in a USB modem for me, however this is officially not allowed (store sold me the wrong thing here). Internet 40 40 hours of surfing within one month. Price 9€ per month + 5€ activation cost Default data rate 3G Link Plan details found here (italian) Internet 100 100 hours of surfing within one month. Price 19€ per month + 5€ activation cost Default data rate 3G Link Plan details found here (italian) Internet 5GB 5GB of traffic within one month Price 19€ + 5€ activation cost Default data rate 3G Link Plan details found here Maxxi Internet 10 Details here: http://www.futuretap.com/blog/how-to-get-affordable-3g-data-access-when-traveling-to-italy/ The prepaid SIM card with 5€ credit costs 10€. On top of that a data option is needed, in this case Maxxi Internet 10 that gives you 50 MB/day at 10€/month. You receive an SMS if the 50 MB are reached. If you’re using more than 50 MB, you get another 30 MB for 1€/day. After this, traffic will be billed with 6€/MB. Pricing SIM card: 10€ including 5€ credit Maxxi Internet 10: 10€/month H3g (tre.it) Super Internet, more info here: http://www.tre.it/opzioni/internet-con-telefonino/super-internet Data feature packs €5 per month - 3GB, 100MB/day limit Availability Purchase from a 3 Mobile store for €8 which includes €5 credit and the first month of data for free. It's renewed automatically after 30 days unless you disable the auto-renew. Also check the for another option (Gente di 3) that's free for the first month and renewed automatically for €5. Going to more official stores you will have to provide some documentation about yourself and a local address in order to buy a SIM card. SIM sizes Mini SIMs as standard. Micro SIMs may be available on request, (mini SIMs are able to be cut down to micro SIM size). Fair use policy 3GB limit per current month 26/11/2010: 100Mb/day '''not combined! '''Exceeded the 100MB is charged at the rate of the tariff plan subscribed: the limit resets at the end of the month, giving you 3GB more until the end of the current month. Tethering Not allowed after July 2010. Older activations are grandfathered in. As of August 2011, tethering functioned without any special plan, and without any notification stating otherwise. APN tre.it Default data rate Highest available, up to 21.9 Mbps. HSDPA 1.8 Mbps often available also in small towns. National roaming (on TIM) Data not included in Super Internet, calls' cost is unchanged. Wind (wind.it) Several Data Options Available '''Data feature Packs Volumerates: Mega Unlimited: 30 Days, 10GB, 20€, It's renewed automatically after 30 days unless you disable the auto-renew. Intrenet No Stop: 30 Days, 1 GB, 9€, It's renewed automatically after 30 days unless you disable the auto-renew. When the limit is reached the speed will be limited to somelthing like ISDN Speed. The Option can then be renewed for the above price for a new 30 Day period by SMS, or gets automaticly renewed after the 30 Day period. Options need to be enabled and disabled (dont forget this) by SMS Time Rate Mega Ore and Mega Ore 100: Some time based options, i dont have the details Activating Send SMS to 4033 Product Text Activate Text Deactivte Internet No Stop no stop si no stop no Mega Unlimited unlimited si unlimited no Mega Ore ore si ore no Mega Ore 100 100 si 100 no Get Status/Balance Send SMS to 4155 Saldo get infotmation about your Blance and Offers and Promos Stato get current activation state Info get information about current active plan, last payment and SIM lifetime Chiamate get a list auf recently used numbers and call time and other statistics for the past 320 day. You may receive up to 4 SMS You can also call *123# to get your Balance APN: '''internet.wind '''Availability In WIND Shops or online Tethering allowed. 'Default data rate' Highest available, HSDPA often available, but not everywhere. Check that online Category:Europe Category:Country